Collision Course
by CarpeDiem75
Summary: Spoilers for Leaving Las Vegas. Grissom questions his plans for the weekend. Please read and review.


A/N: Characters and situations are borrowed. Spoilers for Leaving Las Vegas. Please read and review.

Exasperated, Grissom set his cell phone down on the coffee table. For the fifth time in as many hours, his call to Sara went unanswered. His one call to her yesterday had yet to be returned. Unsure of whether to be concerned for her safety or their relationship, Grissom yielded to his frustration and sank into the back cushions of the overstuffed sofa.

He was two weeks into a four-week sabbatical, 2,700 miles from work, home and Sara. The rented room was pleasant enough, equipped with all the trappings necessary for day-to-day living. Still, it lacked the soul of his Vegas townhouse, mostly due to the absence of Sara. Leaving the lab was surprisingly easy, but leaving Sara was extraordinarily difficult, much more taxing than he ever imagined possible. He missed her immediately, but didn't yet regret accepting the brief professorship at Williams College. With burnout looming, the timing of job offer was perfect. Ten days of teaching had already provided the mental recharge he needed to move forward professionally. Personally, however, the trip may have been a step backward. Sara was equal parts supportive and hurt. She recognized his need for a break, but the miles between them was a point of contention. Initially, their cross-country conversations were undeniably strained. He thought the tension had eased in recent days, but his failure to reach her during the past 24 hours left him wondering.

The inconsequential sound of a car horn distracted Grissom from his thoughts. He opened his phone again and dialed.

"Willows." Catherine answered.

"Hey Cath. Its Grissom."

"Gil. It has been two weeks. I am surprised you held out this long. I suppose you want to know if the lab is still standing?" She said with a smirk.

"Well is it?" Grissom answered his own smirk evident in his voice.

"Of course. You trained us well."

"Are you patronizing me, Catherine?"

"Maybe a little. So how are you? Molding the minds of the future, no doubt?"

"I am giving it my best effort. Listen, I called for a reason. Have you talked to Sara today?"

"No, it's her night off. Why?"

"Um, well she and I worked a case a few years ago that I want to discuss in my class. I am having difficulty remembering the outcome of some of our research and I was hoping she could help." Years of listening to the fictitious musings of criminals had clearly improved Grissom's own storytelling skills.

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Yes, multiple times. She isn't answering."

"I don't know what to tell you Gil. She is off tonight and switched with Nick so she has tomorrow and Sunday night off as well. Apparently, she has plans to hang out with a college friend over the weekend. Maybe she is busy with him."

"Him?" Grissom questioned; sure if he was staring in a mirror he would see a greenish tinge to his complexion.

"That is the impression I got from Warrick. You know Sara doesn't talk to me about personal matters."

"Oh, well okay. What's her mood been like the past couple of days? Have any cases been particularly stressful?"

"Nothing too traumatizing. Warrick did say she seemed very upbeat about the time off. Why all the questions about Sara?"

Trying his best to sound nonchalant, Grissom responded, "No reason. Just concerned because I can't reach her, that's all."

"Maybe she finally decided to stop being your beck and call girl."

"What?!" Grissom exclaimed.

"You heard me." Catherine replied. "Let her have some fun. I am sure she'll call you back when she gets a chance."

Struck by an overwhelming need to end the call, Grissom stammered, "I am sure you are right. Well, I'd better go. Talk to you soon." He hung up before she could say goodbye.

Mid-conversation, Grissom had stood and begun to pace the floor of the suite. He continued to do so, searching his memory for any reference to a schoolmate of Sara's. None came to mind. Who was he? Despite his confident demeanor, Grissom was not immune to jealously. To his chagrin, both Nick and Greg openly and frequently flirted with Sara. Until eighteen months ago, he felt he was in a three-man race vying for Sara's affections. He was a silent challenger, hiding his strong feelings for the better part of six years. On their second date, Grissom admitted he was jealous of Nick and Greg. Sara laughed until tears streamed from her eyes and her sides began to cramp. It was not flirting, she claimed, but rather good-natured, brotherly ribbing. Not completely convinced, Grissom always kept a wary eye on the younger men of his team and any other man crossing their path.

The idea of Sara passing the hours with someone else knotted his stomach. Trust wasn't an issue. While they had never discussed exclusivity, it was implied. Neither was the type to be party to a random fling and though they weren't in good stead when he left, he didn't feel an end was imminent. Perhaps she is lonely, Grissom thought to himself. He was certainly lonely. Lonely for her company, her smile, her touch. The surprise visit he planned for the upcoming weekend was to cure this ill, an ill he expected she shared. Now, he was uncertain. Grissom glanced at the half-packed duffel bag resting on the unmade bed. Should he go anyway? The brief return to Vegas was intended to be covert. Stolen moments with Sara during her off-hours. If her time were otherwise consumed, he would no doubt give into his compulsion to check on the lab, the very lab his leave of absence was designed to escape. Collapsing to the couch with an inward sigh, he dialed Sara's number for the sixth time since daybreak. Still, no answer.

Grissom's taxi arrived at the airport with relative quickness. Boarding pass in hand, Grissom advanced toward the gate.

The physically draining capacity of emotion never ceased to amaze him. Acknowledging his exhaustion, Grissom retrieved a pillow and blanket from the overhead bin of the airplane and settled into his first class seat. A long flight separated him from Vegas and Sara. At the request of the Captain, Grissom begrudgingly turned off his cell phone. He would try to call her again during the layover in Chicago.

Grissom woke to the undecipherable cackle of the airplane's loudspeaker. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he turned to his nearest neighbor and asked what was said.

"Apparently, Chicago is being hit by a surprise snowstorm. They have been able to keep the runways clear for incoming flights, but outgoing flights are grounded indefinitely."

Grissom said a quiet thank you and turned toward the window. The inclement weather made for a bumpy descent. Grissom was oblivious.

Departing the plane with a defeated stride, Grissom turned on his cell phone, wishing for a message that was not there. He walked toward the gate of his delayed flight to Vegas. Resigned to waiting, he sat amongst the other disgruntled travelers. The constant, high-pitched chatter of the crowd made even daydreaming impossible. Surprised at the vibration of his phone, Grissom clumsily retrieved it from the belt clip.

"Sara!" he all but screamed into the phone.

"Grissom. I am so sorry! My plans…..well, let's just say they went to hell!"

Hearing the turmoil in her voice, Grissom was instantly concerned. "Sara. Honey, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"I was going to surprise you. I took the weekend off to come see you. I'm stuck in Chicago. The plane is snowed in. They aren't sure when it will be safe to depart. I miss you so much….." She started to sob.

Unable to stifle a smile, but managing to halt the laughter bubbling in his chest, Grissom asked, "Where exactly are you?"

"Um. O'Hare. Gate 1A. Why?"

Grissom searched the airport corridor for Gate 1A. It was thirty yards ahead on the left. He could hear Sara shouting his name into the phone.

"Bad connection honey, hang on a second."

His eyes panned the expanse of Gate 1A until he spotted a very flustered version of the brown-eyed, brunette he loved so much. Unable to contain himself, Grissom ran toward her.

Approaching Sara from behind, he whispered, "Ma'am, you seem upset. Is there something I can do to help?"

She spun around, clearly in shock. "Grissom!! What are…" Her question was swallowed by an intensely passionate kiss. Breaking contact, they both erupted into uncontrollable laughter.

"Great minds," he paused.

"Think alike." Sara finished.


End file.
